yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Ritual Spell Card
カード | romaji = Gishiki Mahō Kādo | japanese = 儀式魔法カード | furigana = ぎしきまほうカード | japanese translated = Ritual Magic Card | english = Ritual Spell Card Formerly: Ritual Magic Card | french = Carte Magie Rituelle | german = Ritualzauberkarte | italian = Carta Magia Rituale | korean = 의식 마법 카드 (儀式魔法 Card) Uising Mabeop Kadeu |chinese=儀式魔法卡 Yíshì Mófákǎ / Ji4 sik1 Mo1 faat3 kaat1 | spanish = Carta Mágica de Ritual |portuguese=Card de Magia de Ritual }} Ritual Spell Cards, known as Ritual Magic Cards (Japanese: カード Gishiki Mahō Kādo) in the TCG prior to Magician's Force and the OCG, are a type of Spell Card used to Ritual Summon Ritual Monsters. Ritual Spell Cards typically require the following conditions to be met in order to be activated: * A free Spell & Trap Zone to activate the Ritual Spell Card in, if the Ritual Spell Card is not already Set. * The corresponding Ritual Monster in your hand. ** A few exceptions also let the corresponding Ritual Monster be in your GY. * Monsters in your hand and/or on your side of the field whose total Levels are at least the Level of the Ritual Monster. (Some Ritual Spell Cards require the total Levels to be exactly equal to the Level of the Ritual Monster.) * A free Monster Zone into which to Summon the Ritual Monster, or at least one monster on the field that you are planning to Tribute for the Ritual Summon. Playing style Ritual Spell Cards tend to be demanding to use, due to their highly specific activation requirements and heavy cost, and for that reason they are arguably the least used type of Spell Cards. "Advanced Ritual Art" is often used over other Ritual Spell Cards due to its ability to use monsters from the Main Deck instead of the field/hand. Some Ritual Spell Cards, such as those for "Divine Grace - Northwemko" and "Garlandolf, King of Destruction", "Ritual of Grace" and "Ritual of Destruction" respectively, have secondary effects that can be activated by banishing the Ritual Spell Card from the Graveyard. The "Gishki" archetype supports Ritual Monsters and Ritual Spell Cards in general, with a focus on its own "Evigishki" Ritual Monsters. In addition, the "Djinn of Rituals" series of monsters supports Ritual Spell Cards by being able to banish themselves from the Graveyard in place of or in addition to the monsters required by the Ritual Spell Card. Example Trivia * The "Gishki", "Prediction Princess", "Black Luster Soldier", "Cyber Angels", "Vendread" and "Nekroz" are archetypes that focus on Ritual Monsters. ** "Forbidden Arts of the Gishki" is the only Ritual Spell Card that allows its controller to Tribute the opponent's monsters. ** "Gishki Photomirror" is the only Ritual Spell Card that requires its controller to pay Life Points instead of Tributing monsters. ** "Nekroz Kaleidoscope" is the only Ritual Spell Card that can Ritual Summon multiple Ritual Monsters simultaneously. ** "Nekroz Mirror", "Red-Eyes Transmigration", "Revendread Origin" and "Chaos Form" are Ritual Spell Cards that allow banishing monsters from the Graveyard instead of Tributing monsters. * "Nekroz Kaleidoscope" and "Odd-Eyes Advent" are the only Ritual Spell Cards that allow the player to send a monster(s) from the Extra Deck to the Graveyard instead of Tributing monsters. * In some early video games, Ritual Spell Cards were colored blue like Ritual Monsters in the OCG/''TCG'', instead of the usual green. Category:Types of Spell Cards